


Count the Saints

by sketchypotato



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, With a happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Maybe in another life, the fates will be kinder to us.A3! Secret Santa gift for magichistorian!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Count the Saints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magichistorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is my gift for the A3! Secret Santa on twitter (@a3secretsanta) If you're emil and you're reading this I hope you enjoy the angst and drama! It's my first time writing Itaru so that turned out to be interesting.... If you're not emil I hope you also enjoy! Woohoo

“And do you swear to protect your king, even to the point of death?”

The knighting sword rests heavy on Itaru’s shoulder. Head bowed, he can’t look up to see Citron, but he can imagine his serious, stern face, an expression that doesn’t suit him. 

Itaru knows what he is supposed to say. If he had been younger, before the previous king had passed down the throne, then perhaps it would have just been lip service. But now, he truly means it.

“I swear.”

Some people are worth dying for.

  
  


And so

“ITARU!!”

This sword in his chest feels less painful than expected, Itaru thinks. He’s trying not to pass out, he still needs to protect Citron no matter what, even though his vision is starting to blur, his breaths are getting shorter, even though…

The enemy in front of him is fended off by a blur, and Itaru barely registers the arms pulling him off the battlefield. The wound must have been more serious than he thought; he can feel himself bleeding out, getting weaker, and he thinks  _ Ah, so here's where it ends. _

At the very least, the face that comes into view once he is laid down is the one he would like to see the most before he dies.

“Itaru…… no, no………”

There is panic in Citron’s eyes as he assesses the wound, with Itaru propped up against his thighs. The surroundings are quieter here, but it is still too far from the medicine tent. And with how difficult it is to remain conscious, Itaru knows that he doesn’t have much longer. He can see the tears brimming in Citron’s eyes, as he realises, too, that Itaru is not going to make it.

“Isn’t a king-*coughs*-”  _ Shit, there’s so much blood.  _ “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else? Leading the troops to victory?” He gives a wry smile.

“A king never abandons his most loyal subjects,” says Citron softly, stroking his hand gently across Itaru’s cheek. “I could never leave you.”

Itaru can’t help but lean into the touch, bring his own hand up to cover Citron’s. He thinks of simpler times, of slipping into Citron’s quarters late at night, of secret kisses under the covers. Of watching Citron spend hours negotiating with lords from other countries, brow furrowed, and the tiny (adorable) laugh he would let out when Itaru whispered funny comments to him during the breaks. Of times from even further back, back when he was just a stablehand offering to play with a boy his age who was running away from his lessons, long before he found out that that was the crown prince. 

A peasant could never marry a king, or even suggest wanting anything of the sort, so the moments that they could be together were far too short and too few. Still, as his life flashes before his eyes in his last moments, he treasures each and every one of them in his heart.

Being knighted was only a formality. He was always meant to protect Citron.

A tear falls down Citron’s cheek, and Itaru brings a hand up to wipe it away. Even if society would never truly let them be together, they did all that they could. But death is a barrier that can’t be overcome. The fates truly are cruel.

“I’m sorry I can’t protect you any further.”

“Shhh…. Don’t….”

Citron cups his face, and leans down.

In their final kiss, they can imagine that they are the only ones in the world. That there is no battle, no court politics, just two lovers desperate to stay by each other’s side. And it is something that Citron has suggested before, running away with just the two of them. There was too much to leave behind, friends and family too, so it was nothing but a silly joke, but it was still nice to imagine sometimes. They would be far away enough for no one to recognise them, they could roam the streets without worries of being seen together, or they could just stay home and play games together all day, without Citron’s kingly duties to attend to.

Perhaps in another life they would be able to. If only fate would be so kind.

Their lips part, but Citron keeps their foreheads together. He’s smiling, perhaps to cheer Itaru up in his last moments, so that he won’t worry about what he’s left behind. In a way, Itaru is content to have died this way; the sword was meant for Citron, and he had blocked it with his own body, but he would take that fact with him to the grave.

He had fulfilled his duty as a knight, a friend, a lover.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I always will”

Itaru smiles and closes his eyes for the last time.

A pause. Gently, Citron lays him down. There is nothing left but a deafening silence

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Shit! I died again.”

Itaru slumps back against the sofa as he waits for the loading screen to finish. Citron valiantly attempts to fight against the spectre by himself, but it’s not long before his character is sent back to the respawn point too. He lowers the controller and frowns.

“Sorry… It’s because I’m not a good enough partner…”

“Nah dude it’s not your fault. I mean it’s a new game, I’m still struggling to get the hang of it too.”

Citron’s pout is cute though, which kind of makes up for the fact that they’ve been stuck at this boss for hours. 

“I’m just happy to be playing with you, y’know?”

The frown breaks into a smile, Citron giggling as he gives Itaru a playful nudge in the shoulder.

“Awwwwwww, Itaru is being toooo sweet.”   
“Hey! It’s true ok.”

The smile becomes even bigger as Citron leans into him, pushing Itaru down onto the sofa. Yeah, boyfriend kisses definitely make up for their 10th game over. It’s not like Itaru to be so sappy most of the time, but with Citron he just can’t help it. 

“You know,” says Citron after a peck on the cheek, “I think you will die less if you stop jumping in front of my avatar during boss attacks. I have higher HP and defense stats than you do.”

“That…... makes sense,” says Itaru, brows furrowing. “Now that I think about it, I usually plan to let you tank most of the blasts, not sure why I keep moving the other way.”

“You’re doing it on impact?”

“On impulse? Sort of… more like, on instinct, I guess.”

Which doesn’t really make sense when he says it out loud either. Citron(‘s character) doesn’t need protecting when he’s actually the better tank, and it’s not like the in-game avatar getting hurt would hurt Citron in real life. Still, it’s a strange, nagging feeling.

Itaru shrugs. Well, he would just have to be more conscious of his actions then. He  _ really  _ wants to get over with this boss.

“Hey, “ says Itaru, patting Citron’s shoulder to let him know he wanted to get up. “I’ll just be careful next time, k? We’ll get that stupid ghost for sure.”

He really did mean it when he said he’s just happy to spend time with Citron. Somehow it just “clicks” when they’re together, like he doesn’t need to check cheat sheets to score on this otome game. Between acting, gaming, shared jokes, attempts at being the “older brothers” of the Spring troupe (no one gives them respect in this house smh), seeing Citron’s smile and hearing his loud voice cheers him up instantly. And having him curled up against his side as they play the newest releases throughout Itaru’s off-day, well, it’s pretty much perfect.

He starts up the level again. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the title is from a song with the same name by Foxes, which has absolutely nothing to do with this fic! I just thought it sounded cool. Merry Christmas✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*


End file.
